


How to get away from your annoying space family and annoying space problems

by Montevideonights



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Bathtubs, Champagne, Gen, Nice Hotel, Regeneration, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montevideonights/pseuds/Montevideonights
Summary: In this fict my fairest of them all OC Rain gets kidnapped by an agent of the Cartelin criminal empire and all he wanted was a vacation!!!!!!This was my entry to Ming-GiD OC Contest on Deviantart.Violet/Noah Nelson belongs to Ming-GiDLink to original fict: https://www.deviantart.com/montevideonights/art/Ming-GiD-OC-Contest-Entry-748432500





	How to get away from your annoying space family and annoying space problems

All Rain wanted was an earthbound vacation, a break from his regenerator mother, just a few days where he didn't get shot at or his limbs getting cut off or having to sneak into somewhere for top secret information. But like every other time he would try and relax something from a nuclear powered toaster going into meltdown to an eldritch horror from the darkest corners of creation coming to destroy the Earth would always interrupt. This story is one of those instances.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain entered his keycard into the magnetic card lock, unlocking the door to his hotel room then he removed the card and entered the room closing the door behind him. The pale hair then put down his shopping bags as he trudged to the bed tired from his eventful day, he had been almost everywhere in Sydney he started his day with a tour through the Royal Botanic Gardens, then to that famous Sydney opera house nearby, then a visit to Rose Bay Beach for several hours (mainly because he fell asleep) that followed a tour around the harbor, next he climbed to the top of the Sydney Harbor Bridge, and finally he ended the night with shopping and a lovely seafood dinner. Finally reaching the bed Rain fell onto it, lying down with a moan of exhaustion.

"God, if I knew relaxation was so tiring I would have swam in an toxic bog instead....." Rain said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

He laid there for a few minutes staring up at the ceiling, lost in thoughts and just enjoying the silence of the moment. Eventually Rain got bored and started making sounds with mouth and swung his legs just to fill the quiet with something.

"I need a bath." Rain stated with a dull, but truthful tone.

The pale haired man sat up and stretched his arms, he then got up with a small whine in his voice and started towards the bathroom, but not before raiding the mini-bar for a few tiny bottles of champagne. Once Rain got to the bathroom he put down his champagne bottle on the countertop next to the sink and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, he then proceeded to push down the drain stopper and turn on faucet, adjusting the temperature until he got to his liking. Rain looked over at a little red ball-shaped object wrapped in plastic, he grabbed the object and took off the plastic feeling the coarse sphere in his hand.

"Hmmm, feels like a bath bomb, oh this is just what the doctor ordered." He said with excitement as he tossed it into the bath and got up from his seating position.

Rain started undressing taking off his shirt, shoes, and socks first, then tossing them across the bathroom, soon doing the same with his pants and underwear. Fully naked, he grabbed one of the champagne bottles and stepped into the tub, slowly descending into the warm water. Once getting situated Rain turned off the faucet with his feet and then laid his head back against the tiling, moaning in relaxation with the water seeming to unwind his joints.

"Mmmmmmm, this is heaven....." Rain murmured as he proceeded to take out the cork of his bottle with his teeth.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dressed in a black tank top and grey sweatpants Rain left the bathroom as he was toweling his hair dry, he then tossed his wet towel on the bed as he went to raid the nearby mini-bar.

"What to get, what to get, what am I hungry for..." Said Rain stumped at what to get among his options. "Cookies, summer sausage, chocolate, oohh cashews!"

When he tried to pick up the cashews, he found himself unable to pick up the can it was as if it had been welded to the self, Rain applied more force to his attempt, after a few pulls he was able to get the cashews unstuck. After freeing his nuts Rain heard a light click nearby, trying to localize the source of the click he found a snare trap encircling his feet.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No........" Rain said with vexation as the trap activated, he was lifted up into the air by his feet and dangled upside-down "....No......."

Rain struggled and thrashed against the trap tying to free himself with no avail, after about a minute of futile attempts of escape he began swinging himself towards his suitcase to get his sword to cut himself down. With each swing his momentum slightly increased getting him closer and closer to his suitcase. He was now so close, so close, but no ever how hard he swung the suitcase was just out reach. Rain sighed at his predicament left with no ideas about how to escape and with blood rushing to his head, he tried to get grip on the wire that had him snared but only succeeded in cutting his hands.

Raine whined in pain at the stinging of his cuts, he saw his crimson blood cover his palms and some it dripping on the floor from the wounds on his clenched up hands. Almost as soon as they had been cut up, his palms had been mended by the same biological means as any other time he had suffered an injury. Averting his gaze from his hands Rain heard the closet door slide open and out from it came someone unknown to Rain, he looked about the same age as Rain, he had dark purple hair and lavender eyes.

"Amazing, just like they say, you heal as fast as your mom....."

The stranger headed towards Rain with both of his hands behind his back, once he got next to Rain he then proceeded to poke one of Rain's eyes with his finger.

"Ow! Who the hell are you!" Rain barked out of anger as he covered his hurt eye with his hand while trying to grab the stranger with his other one.

"My name is Noah, but you get to call me Violet....."

"Alright Violet, release me or I'm going to impale you with a DVD!" Rain growed as he tried to grasp Noah's neck.

"Sorry, that is never going to happen, but hey that seems like it would be fun to do to you..." Noah said with a devilish grin showing. "...Alas, my darling emperor wants you alive and unruined, ah another time maybe."

"Well your emperor isn't going to....get me....that easily..." Rain said as he attempted to break out of the trap, failing to do so then regretting the twenty hours of trap escape class.

"Yeah... anyway I'm going to incapacitate you now, good night."

Noah took out a strange canister from behind his back, then pointing the head of it towards Rain's face, he pressed down on the head releasing some sort of spray onto the paled-hair man. Rain could start to feel the effects of the substance being sprayed on him, he tried to hold his breath to stop it from entering him, but it was too late he had already inhaled too much of the anesthetic for it to matter. Rain could feel himself drift off, he felt warm and fuzzy barely able to keep his eyes open, as he fell into unconsciousness he could see Noah's hand wave him off into his chemical induced sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain slowly woke up from his sleep with a throbbing head and slightly blurry eyes, as he was waking up he could feel wherever he was, it was in motion. Instead of standing up Rain attempted to crawl, but he found that he was unable to move his arms. Rain thrashed and pulled around, he soon figured out that his arms were bound behind his back. He tried to yell out for help, but discovered that his mouth had been gagged shut with tape after only being able to make 'MMPHs'.

"My, my, look who just woke up from their beauty nap...."

"MMPH! MMPH!"

With a wrathful look in his eyes, Rain looked up at his raven-haired captor, this 'Violet' person who had entrapped him with a snare, rendered him unconscious with an anesthetic spray, who was presently kidnapping him and taking him to his boss.

"What's wrong cat got your tongue or maybe it's that tape around your mouth" Said Noah as he chuckled a bit in his throat.

"MMPHHHH!!!!"

"Awwwwww, how cute you want to inflict physical harm upon me, well I would think that would be very difficult with you being bound and all"

"MMM-MMM!!!!!"

"Well good thing you woke up, I was just about to finish your ensemble" Noah then pulled a leather blindfold from behind his back with the intention to blindfold Rain with it.

"MMPH! MMPH!! MMPH!!!"

Rain struggled as hard as he could against his captor, but it would prove ultimately useless as Noah got on to Rain's lap to hold him down even more, then he proceeded to blindfold him with very little difficulty. Completely without sight Rain was unable see what was going on in front him, completely helpless, completely defenseless.

"MMMMMMMPPPHHHH!!!!!"

"Shhhhhh, just relax besides it's not like you can go anywhere, so just lay back and enjoy the ride...."

In actuality Noah was right. He really couldn't go anywhere even if he wanted to, so Rain did as he was instructed and laid backed against the metal walls of the vehicle he was traveling in, on his way to the leader of the Cartelin criminal empire, anyway he could handle anything they could do to him, anything short of falling into a sun or being pushed into a volcano. Besides his mother and sister would come and rescues him before anything close to that would ever happen to him.

 

End.


End file.
